


Производственное совещание на высшем уровне с привлечением стороннего специалиста

by Fannni



Category: Bones (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Юмор, драма, истинные обличья, крэк, пропущенная сцена, психология, элементы гета, элементы слеша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: написано по заявке: из объяснительной: "...развоплотился и стал вести себя как колесо с глазами, отказавшись надевать боевой килт. После чего начал тыкать глобус и сбежал на Землю..." )как могло бы измениться поведение Азирафаэля после развоплощения. юмор/крэк
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Производственное совещание на высшем уровне с привлечением стороннего специалиста

Верхний этаж Райско-Адского небоскреба. Зал с интерактивным глобусом, белый пол, белые колонны, прозрачные стены. У глобуса о чем-то переговариваются несколько ангелов в телах обоего пола, большинство из них тоже в белом, идеально вписываются в интерьер. Рядом с Сандальфоном возвышается крупный мужской вариант в длинном черном пальто. По росту он не ниже Гавриила, но шире в плечах.

Проехавший уже было мимо на гироскутере Гавриил цепляется за него взглядом, закладывает крутой вираж и притормаживает рядом с компанией. Но с гироскутера не сходит (возможно, из опасения, что тогда по крайней мере на одного из присутствующих ему никак не удастся смотреть сверху вниз)

Гавриил (хмуро разглядывая Сандальфона и словно бы совсем не обращая внимания на его спутника):

— Это что такое?

Сандальфон (невозмутимо):

— Специалист.

Гавриил (потихоньку теряя терпение):

— Какой еще специалист?!

Сандальфон (демонстрируя в широкой улыбке золотые инкрустации на всех тридцати шести зубах):

— Которого вы просили!

Гавриил (ошарашено):

— Я?

Сандальфон (количество зубов у которого вроде бы как бы даже и увеличилось):

— Вы.

Михаил (элегантно и ненавязчиво вклиниваясь):

— После повторного… эм-м-м… инцидента с саморазвоплощением сами помните кого. Вы тогда позволили себе высказаться в том смысле, что, раз уж наш этаж становится филиалом психушки, то нам необходим и специалист этого профиля. Вот это он и есть.

Гавриил (возмущенно):

— Но он человек! К тому же живой!

Михаил (убедительно вкрадчивым полушептом):

— А что было делать, шеф? Вы сами распорядились, чтобы срочно, а подстраивать несчастный случай тем, у кого еще не вышел срок, — дело хлопотное и долгое, сами же знаете, сколько бумаг предварительно заполнять потребуется, да и потом отчеты.

Гавриил (все еще не сдаваясь, но уже слегка теряясь под ее спокойным и совершенно ненавязчивым напором):

— Но он человек!

Михаил (терпеливо, словно мамочка несмышленому ребенку):

— Конечно человек. На Небесах нет ни одного психотерапевта или даже психоаналитика.

Сандальфон (гыгыкая во всю золотую пасть, которая вроде бы стала еще шире):

— Ага! Одни психи!

Гавриил смотрит на приглашенного специалиста. Тот улыбается ему с доброжелательным отстраненным любопытством, сцепив на животе крупные пальцы. В нем все крупное — тело, руки, голова с крупными чертами лица, глаза, полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками. Ангелов он рассматривает без пиетета, благоговения и даже удивления, скорее с насмешливым интересом.

Гавриилу он не нравится. К тому же он кажется ему похожим на одного из любимых поэтов Азирафаэля, о котором Гавриилу вспоминать не нравится тоже, однако приходится. Но Михаил права: на Небесах действительно вряд ли удастся отыскать подходящего специалиста в этой области.

Гавриил (уже почти сдаваясь):

— Но что он знает об ангелах и херувимах?

Михаил (чья улыбочка приобретает легкий оттенок самодовольства):

— Он на них специализируется, шеф.

— И он действительно хорош?

Михаил (философски пожимая плечами):

— У него кабинет в Сохо. А вы сами знаете, сколько стоит там аренда.

Психотерапевт (понимая, что пора брать инициативу в свои руки):

— Позвольте представиться: Гордон Гордон. Психотерапевт широкого профиля. И да, я действительно специализируюсь на коррекции психотравм существ в том числе и, так сказать, эфирных и даже в какой-то мере оккультных.

Гавриил (в сторону, тихо, окончательно деморализованный):

— В Сохо есть кабинет психотерапевта, специализирующегося по эфирным и оккультным сущностям?

Сандальфон (тоже тихо, но веско):

— В Сохо есть все.

Гордон Гордон (возвращая к себе внимание):

— Насколько я понял, у вас возникли определенные проблемы с одним из сотрудников. Который покинул рабочее место и в конфликтной ситуации, так сказать, потерял… форму?

Гавриил (поморщившись):

— Скорее, приобрел. Истинную.

Сандальфон (гыгыкнув):

— Ага. Совсем с катушек съехал! Нахамил, отказался надевать боевой килт. Развоплотился в колесо с глазами. Стал тыкать в глобус и свалил на землю.

Гордон Гордон (кивая с таким видом, словно ничего иного и не ожидал):

— Что ж, логично. Полагаю, там были и другие… персонофиканты? Херувимам, насколько я знаю, свойственны…

— Лев, орел, бык. Все исполненные очей, — перебил Гавриил, поморщившись. — Шесть огненных крыльев. Ну и… колеса. С глазами.

— Понятно, — кивнул Гордон Гордон с видом по-прежнему невозмутимым. — Полагаю, что в данном конгломерате именно колесо выступает доминантной субличностью. Косвенным подтверждением этому служит и то обстоятельство, что каждый раз, заговаривая о прискорбном инциденте, все первым делом упоминают именно колесо, о прочих тварях вроде как забывая. Херувимы — создания древние, и в развоплощенном состоянии подчиняются скорее инстинктам, чем разуму. Следование за лидером в опасной ситуации — один из ключевых стайно-стадных инстинктов. Полагаю, на Землю ваш сотрудник ушел всеми своими частями?

Гавриил (сквозь зубы):

— Да.

Гордон Гордон (удовлетворенно кивая):

— Что ж. Тоже вполне естественные базовые инстинкты колеса: Земля большая, хайвеев много, есть где вволю покататься.

Михаил (деловито):

— Полагаете, что нам придется прочесывать основные магистрали?

Гордон Гордон (удивленно приподнимая брови):

— Зачем? Накатается — само прикатит.

Михаил (скептически):

— Сюда?

Гордон Гордон (приподнимая брови еще выше):

— Нет, конечно. Зачем ему сюда? В гараж.

Михаил:

— Гараж?

Гордон Гордон (лучезарно улыбаясь):

— Ну да. Будь в той компании доминантной личностью кто из прочих тварей — я бы посоветовал использовать что-нибудь более подходящее им: кормушку, стойло или «призывный самки крик». Но раз доминантит колесо — остается только гараж. Или парковка. Но, полагаю, гараж покажется ему все-таки предпочтительнее. У вас есть на Земле гараж, о котором было известно вашему развоплотившемуся сотруднику? Потому что он с куда большей вероятностью использует в качестве базы знакомое помещение, нежели чем…

Михаил (бросив на Гавриила быстрый взгляд):

— Наши сотрудники пользуются лишь гироскутерами или крыльями, для которых гаражи не нужны. Но вот у агентов конкурирующей организации имеются и машины, и... гаражи. Особенно у тех, кто долго живет на Земле. Думаю, у демона Кроули…

Гавриил (срываясь):

— Не произносите при мне этого имени! — (тут же беря себя в руки, почти спокойно): — Свяжитесь с ним. Предупредите и… Выполняйте! И, ради Всевышней, я не хочу больше об этом слышать! Идите!

Ангелы уходят. Гордона Гордона Гавриил придерживает за рукав, не давая уйти вместе с остальными. Дожидается, пока ангелы отойдут достаточно далеко, спрыгивает с гироскутера, по-прежнему придерживая Гордона Гордона за рукав.

Гавриил (немного смущенно, прочищая горло):

— У меня к вам будет несколько вопросов конфиденциального характера. Я. понимаете ли, тут главный. Ну, почти. Мне приходится сталкиваться с разными созданиями, не только с эфирными, как вы понимаете. По работе, конечно же! Ну вы меня понимаете?

Гордон Гордон (благожелательно):

— Разумеется. Я к вашим услугам.

Гавриил (помявшись):

— Вы говорили, что специализируетесь не только по эфирным, но и по оккультным тоже?

Гордон Гордон:

— Конечно. Видите ли, это как две стороны одной медали, и одно невозможно без другого. Но это слишком большая сфера, и я бы предпочел отвечать на более конкретные вопросы.

Гавриил (после короткой паузы):

— Хорошо… Конкретнее… Ну например… чисто гипотетически… Что вы можете посоветовать мне относительно психологии мух?


End file.
